


Kado

by Reasta



Category: World Trigger
Genre: April Fool, Crack, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Gift, OOC, one side love, request
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reasta/pseuds/Reasta
Summary: Hikari hanya bisa menangis, Kageura merusak semuanya.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ARoneshooter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARoneshooter/gifts).



> World Trigger belongs to Ashihara Daisuke, I do not own anything.
> 
> Request from Ryuta Nitta, with prompt ‘kemarin aku membuatnya bahagia tapi sekarang malah kubuat menangis.’
> 
> Ah, sorry Kak Nit, i took so long time ;;;; huhu, mereka ooc banget ;;; maaf kalo kurang sreg /sungkemin

Untuk pertama kalinya, dia melihat perempuan itu menangis.

Perempuan yang selalu ceria, bertingkah konyol, namun ... kali ini ia merusaknya.

“Hi–hikari, aku tidak sengaja, maafkan aku!” lelaki bersurai acak-acakan berkata panik. Jarang sekali seperti ini, padahal harusnya ia hanya cuek, seperti biasa.

Hanya isak tangis sebagai respons, Hikari sibuk mengusap air mata yang keluar dari maniknya.

Jika ditanya, mengapa Hikari bisa menangis? Kageura hanya bisa menjawab bahwa ia (tidak sengaja) merusak kado yang dirinya sendiri berikan kepada Hikari.

“Oi, oi, kau tak perlu menangis seperti itu, aku akan membelikan yang baru tenang saja!”

Kageura Masato, delapan belas tahun. Sangat mudah panik jika dihadapkan oleh wanita.

Kageura mencoba mengelus surai terang milik Hikari, berniat menenangkan. “Shh.”

“Kau tidak tau seberapa berharganya kado itu bagiku ....” Hikari bergumam pelan. Kageura tidak dapat mendengarnya sama sekali, pun tak mengambil pusing.

“Sudahlah, lagipula itu hanya kado murah yang kubeli, kau tak perlu sampai menangisinya.”

Mulanya Hikari senang sekali diberi kado untuk pertama kalinya oleh Kageura, namun ya, seperti yang terlihat ... semua hal itu hancur dalam sehari.

Hikari memundurkan langkah, bergerak menjauh dari Kageura sambil menundukan kepala, surainya menutupi ekspresi.

Tangan yang sedari tadi menutupi matanya yang sembab kali ini terturun perlahan, bersamaan dengan mengangkatnya kepalanya.

“Hahaha! Kau tertipu ya, Kage? Tak melihat tanggalan? Ini satu April lho, April Fool!” Hikari terbahak nyaring.

“A–apa!?” Kageura kaget. Jujur saja ia (hampir) tidak pernah terkena tipuan seperti ini.

“Cobalah cek tanggalanmu~” Hikari menyuruhnya dengan gestur yang dibuat-buat.

“Tch, sialan. Aku hampir saja jantungan dibuatnya!” Kageura mengumpat kearah Hikari yang hanya menyeringai senang. Lalu ia segera pergi dari ruangan operasionalnya sambil mengacak surai hitamnya. “Sudahlah aku pergi dulu.”

Lalu setelah itu, hanya keheningan yang menelan segalanya.

Kali ini air mata Hikari kembali menetes, lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

“Kage, maafkan aku. Rasanya sakit sekali.” kedua tangan menutup wajahnya yang sudah basah oleh air mata. Selanjutnya perempuan yang menyukai manga itu hanya bisa tertawa hambar.

Kado pertama dari orang yang berharga baginya telah hancur.


End file.
